


Fucked

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Whump, M/M, POV Castiel, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel is badly injured after fighting one of the shedim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for a prompt on tumblr by @howtowhumpyourhiccup: That trope where the whumpee checks on their injuries and go, "Yup! Still fucked!"**

As Dean would say, Castiel was fucked.

Insanely fucked.

He’d had his thigh slashed open while fighting one of the shedim, and now it was bleeding everywhere, and the limb was going cold. Freezing. Despite being an angel, Castiel was shaking, and the slash hurt all the way down to the bone. It was like acid had been poured into his body, and then injected right into the marrow.

He’d managed to drag himself on his side along the cement in the back alley.

And he wasn’t healing.

Fuck.

Castiel let himself lay down, wishing he had his phone on him. Or even a stapler, stitches, butterfly bandages, tape. Anything to hold his leg together, to keep the blood in.

It started not hurting as much as he lay there, and he lifted his head up to check the injury. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, seeing that it was bursting with crimson, with what might’ve been white bone peeking out, and the edges were tinged black.

Yeah, he was still fucked.

He lost consciousness, not sure for how long. But long enough for Dean to have found him. Castiel was vaguely aware that he was in the backseat of the Impala, Dean murmuring, _Baby, you’ll be okay._


End file.
